Geist Der Letzten
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when two friends are suck inside of the Nazi Zombie world? What exactly will happen? Rated M for slight cussing and gore and what not! Richtofen x OC x ? and slight Dempsey x OC  Will go through Kino Der Toten up to Moon
1. Wie Ich Hierher Gekommen?

Authors Note: Alright so... It's time for me to take a horrible crack at writing for Call Of Duty! I actually want to try and see if I can pull this off. So without anymore interruptions from me... Here is my new story! Enjoy!

Pairings: OC x Richtofen x ?

Title Translation: Ghost Of The Past

Chapter Translation: How did I get here?

Geist Der Letzten

Entry 1:

Wie ich hierher gekommen?

The sky was dark, the clouds were scattered around awhile snow slowly fell. The sounds of gunshots and yelling could be heard in a tiny apartment. "I SWEAR I WILL END YOU!" A high tone female voice said. A demonic little girl laugh could be heard. "SAMANTHA! GRR DAMN IT!" A lower tone female voice said. Before anything else could be said the sounds of demonic laughter was heard. "Urghhh... We only lasted 10 rounds and it's all your fault, Serenity!" The lower tone female said, running her hand through her brown hair. Serenity frowned as she leaned back into the couch then messed with a small strand of her blonde hair. "It's not my fault! I swear Tifa! I blame Dempsey!" She said. Tifa laughed as she shook her head. "You always blame Dempsey when he didn't even do anything!" She said.

"Well you always blame Richtofen! So we're even!" Serenity said with a small laugh. Tifa shook her head as she closed her eyes for a few moments until she heard her phone go off.

_NO! More forgiveness!_ _NO! and the reason is I know I won't die alone!_

Tifa quickly answered her phone and groaned. "Yes mom... I know it's supposed to be bad tonight and tomorrow..." She said. Serenity shook her head as she brushed off her black shirt, being bored. After ten minutes of talking to her mother, Tifa finally hung up the phone. "Worried about the big storm that's hitting us?" Serenity asked looking at her friend. Tifa nodded her head and blinked a few times as she heard someone knock on the door. "I'll get it." Serenity said quickly getting up and walking to the front door. "Can I..." She began to say but stopped when she saw no one there except for a small package. "Huh... It's addressed to me..." She whispered.

"Who was it?" Tifa asked looking at her friend. Serenity shrugged as she opened up the box and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is this? It looks like something from Star Trek or something..." She said holding up a small device that looked like a small mp3 player except it had two buttons and no screen. Tifa got up and walked over to her friend then looked at the device. "I have no idea... Maybe it's someone playing a joke on you." She said with a shrug. Serenity frowned as she watched the power go out and accidently pushed the second button on the device.

The whole room lit up and then everything went black for Tifa and Serenity.

It seemed like an eternity to Serenity once she finally woke up, at first everything was blurry until she blinked a few times. "Tifa?" She asked. Tifa groaned as she carefully stood up and put her hand to her head. "Ugh... My head hurts." She said. Serenity blinked a few times as she noticed something different about her outfit and Tifas. "Uhhh Tifa... Why do you look like a female version of Dempsey and why the hell do I have a nazi symbol on my shoulder?" She asked. Tifa shrugged as she looked around and sighed. "If I didn't know any better... I think we would be in Kino Der Toten but... That can't be possible." She said. Serenity groaned as she looked at her outfit again and then realized the device was gone. "H-Hey! That device! It's gone!" She said.

Serenity patted her pockets to find nothing in them except a pistol and a knife. "Hey did you hear that...?" Tifa asked looking around. Serenity blinked as she heard gnnshots and demonic screaming. "Yeah... We have company..." She said. "Vime to play with my pretty ones!" A somewhat high pitched voice said. Tifa twitched slightly as she looked at Serenity. "You've got to be kidding me... Is that... Richtofen?" She asked. Serenity grinned as she ran up the stairs and looked over her shoulder. "Come on, Tifa!" She called out. Tifa groaned and quickly followed after her friend. "Zombitch!" A gruff voice yelled out. Serenity came a stop as she couldn't believe what she saw. "No way... Dr. Edward Richtofen... Dempsey... Takeo... Nikolai!" She said happily. All four males turned around and looked at the female before them. "Who the hell are you?" Dempsey asked.

"I'm Serenity Geist, at your service... Though... That can be taken wrong..." Serenity said with a nervous laugh and looked away. Tifa shook her head as she looked at Serenity then at the four males. "I'm Tifa." She said. Dempsey raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two females. "You've got to be shittin me... Not only do we have to deal with zombies but two different females tagging along? Fuckin great." He said. Serenity frowned as she walked closer to Dempsey and put her hands on her hips. "HEY! Just because your a marine doesn't give you the right to act like god!" She said. Tifa groaned as she put her left hand to her face. "Vhat is wrong?" Richtofen asked looking at Tifa. "Long story... Serenity doesn't like Dempsey much..." She said. Takeo glared at Tifa then looked at Richtofen. "I do not trust these too... They don't have much honor..." He said.

Dempsey didn't move or say anything for a moment then he laughed. "I don't act like god." He mumbled. Serenity ran a hand through her blonde hair and sighed. "Vook... Vust how did you vwo get here?" Richtofen asked looking back and forth between Tifa and Serenity. "Well... Someone sent me a device... It was small and only had two buttons on it...And the power went out and I accidently hit the second one... Also we're from the year 2011... Wait scratch that... By the time we get home it will be 2012..." Serenity said with a small frown on her features. "Anything is possible..." Nikolai said taking a drink of his vodka. Richtofen had a confused look on his face as he looked at Serenity. "Vait... A small device that had vwo buttons?" He asked.

Serenity nodded her head as she looked at Richtofen then raised an eyebrow. "Was that device one of your experiments, Dr. Richtofen?" She asked. Dempsey shook his head as he listened. _"You've got to be kidding me..." _He thought. Richtofen nodded his head as he shook his head. "Vhis isn't possible though! It was lost a vong time ago!" He said. Tifa sighed as she shrugged. "Appearently it is possible... I mean were both here and needing to figure out how to get back..." She said. Serenity gently put her hand on Richtofen's shoulder. "So will you be able to help us? I mean... I know we can help kill zombies." She said with a smile. Richtofen frowned as he pushed her hand off of his shoulder. "Nien! Nien! I touch you!" He said.

Tifa couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head then cleared her throat. "Sorry about that..." She mumbled. Serenity huffed as she turned around and walked down the hallway. "See if I even help you when we get to the moon..." She mumbled. Tifa sighed as she looked at Richtofen. "Don't take it too personal... Serenity is just in one of her moods... She can be bipolar." She said. Dempsey raised an eyebrow as he looked at Tifa. "Bipolar? What in the hell is that?" He asked. Richtofen sighed as he looked at Dempsey. "Vit's vhere someone can be happy one second and the next vhey can be mad." He said.

Tifa nodded her head as she looked down the hallway. "I better go and get her before she goes off by herself and does something stupid." She said then quickly walked down the hallway. "I think we should all have a nice drink and then kill more zombies!" Nikolai said looking at his comrades. Dempsey shook his head as he closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't like those two being here with us..." He said. Richtofen turned around and glared at Dempsey. "Vou might not like them bien here but... It's my fault they are even chere." He said with a frown. "So we're gonna be responsable for two little girls? Great, if thats the case then Doc your getting Bipolar." Dempsey said reloading the Famas and turning away.

Authors End Note:

So I know this kinda sucks but I would love to have some feedback and postive only please. I hope I did some justice to the characters... I've been working on trying to get their personalitys down x.x; So anyways! Review! :3


	2. Heulen

Authors Note: So cookies to everyone who reviewed this story and have favorited it! Now Cheen, if you really hate my story that much why didn't you just hit the back button and never reviewed it? I'm guessing all the stories you've reviewed on (from what I seen with a few other CoD stories) you just want to be a Grinch.

**Translations: Heulen = Howl**

**Dumme deutsche Arzt = Stupid German Doctor**

**Nien= No**

**mein lieber Königstochter = My Dear Princess**

**Arzt = Doctor**

**Heimat/Mutterland= Motherland**

Geist Der Letzten

Entry 2: Heulen

Serenity growled slightly as she messed around with her knife."Dumme deutsche Arzt*..." She mumbled. Tifa sighed as she reached the end of the hallway and put her hand on her friends shoulder. "Nien!" Serenity screeched for a second and dropped her knife which ended up stabbing her left arm. She whinced in pain as she looked at her arm then at Tifa. "You know how much of a big klutz I am! Oh this isn't good... We better go back and let Richtofen fix me up." She said. Tifa shook her head as she patted her friends shoulder. "You seriously need to work on being such a klutz..." She said walking next to her friend. "Yeah and you need to work on not scaring the crap out of me." Serenity replied as she swore she heard more zombies.

Richtofen decided that the rest of the group should go on awhile he waited on the two females to come back. He looked over at the portaits and stopped on Dempsey's. "Hello Dempsey. Oh, wait, its just a portrait... AN UGLY ONE!" He said with a laugh. "Hey Doc! Serenity decided to be a big klutz and stabbed herself with her own knife." Tifa said entering the room. Serenity shot a glare at Tifa and shook her head. "Nien! You were the one who scared me and made me do this!" She said holding up her left arm. Richtofen cleared his throat as he walked over to Serenity. "Vopefully this didn't do too vuch damage." He said grabbing her left arm. Serenity glared at Tifa for a few minutes before she whinced in pain. She looked over at Richtofen who had just caused her arm to bleed more. _"Remember everything you know about him... This real now... He seems like he's having a little too much fun with my arm..." _Serenity thought as she looked at Richtofen still.

"Something vrong, mein lieber Königstochter?" Richtofen asked looking at Serenity as he began to carefully remove the knife from her arm. Serenity looked away from Richtofen and looked down at the floor. "Nien, nothing's wrong, Arzt." She replied. Richtofen raised an eyebrow for a moment before he looked over at Tifa. "Zould you zlease get the gauze from Dempshey? He's in the other room." He said. Tifa nodded her head as she walked past Richtofen and Serenity. _"Oh great... This is going to go so well..." _Serenity thought as her gaze went back to Richtofen. "Zo... Are you from the mutterland?" He asked. Serenity nodded her head and smiled slightly as she looked at him still. "Ja... I'm fully German." She said with a small smile.

"Ah, Wunderbar... It's nice to be in company of someone from the mutterland." Richtofen said finally removing the knife from Serenity's arm then staring at the knife that was caked in blood. Serenity looked at the doctor as it seemed as though the bloodlust had set in his green eyes. "Zhe veautiful blood..." Richtofen whispered as he brought the knife to his lips and licked it. Serenity felt her stomach turn as she watched him lick her blood off the knife. _"I think I'm going to be sick..." _She thought as a shiver ran through her body as the fear slowly crept into her mind. Richtofen grinned slightly as he licked the knife one more time and looked at Serenity. "Your blood... Vis the most vweetest thing I've tasted, mein Königstochter... I vust have vore..." He said. Serenity shivered again as she wanted nothing more than to run away from him.

Richtofen felt her shiver and grinned slightly again as he brought her left arm to his lips. Serenity held in her breath for moment, feeling something wet and warm run across her wounded arm. She looked at Richtofen who was licking the blood away from her wound and tried to pull her arm away. Richtofen growled slightly as he tightened his grip on her arm. "Nien... You vust stay still, mein Königstochter..." He growled as he licked the new trail of blood that came from her wound. Serenity struggled again as she pulled on her arm and whinced in pain. "Nien...Nien...Please stop...Arzt..." She whimpered. Richtofen laughed slightly as he looked at Serenity. "That's more vhat I like to hear from zien patient..." He said.

Serenity shivered again as she felt him lick her arm again. "Nien! Stop this please..." She said pulling on her arm again. Richtofen growled as he quickly pinned Serenity to the ground and grabbed the blood caked knife. "I vhink it's time for a little experment, mein Königstochter..." He said cutting her cheek. Serenity whinced in pain as she felt the knife cut her cheek open. "Arzt... Stop... This isn't right..." She whimpered again. Richtofen ran his tongue a long the cut then looked at Serenity. "Ve'll finish this later..." He growled as he heard someone coming down the hallway and stood up. Tifa walked into the room a few moments later and blinked a few times. "What the hell is going on?" She asked. Serenity slowly stood up and laughed dryly as she looked at her friend. "Oh I fell and Richtofen was just helping me up..." She said, lying to her friend.

Tifa handed the gauze over to Richtofen and frowned. "Alright... I can believe that." She said. All Serenity could hear was her own heartbeat in her ears as she stood up. _"If this is what I have to deal with the whole entire time when I'm here... This isn't going to end well..." _She thought awhile looking at Richtofen who began to wrap her left arm up. "It zhould be better within a few zeeks." Richtofen said looking up at Serenity. She nodded her head and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Arzt." Serenity said after he had finished. Richtofen nodded his head and walked down the hallway._ "You should end her life now! Torture her!" _A voice screamed in Richtofen's head. _"Nien! You should torture her slowly and hear her scream!" _Another voice said. Richtofen shook his head as he looked out the broken window. "Nien... I'm zaiting for zhe right moment... I do vant to hear her scream..." He said with a small grin on his face.

Back with Tifa and Serenity...

"What exactly happened?" Tifa asked looking at Serenity's right cheek. Serenity looked away and shrugged. "Nothing happened, Tifa... I just got a scratch on my cheek... big deal..." She said. Tifa glared at her friend for a moment and let out a sigh. "Serenity... I've known you for 10 years... What is going on? Did Richtofen do something?" She asked. Serenity shivered at the memory still fresh in her mind of Richtofen licking up her blood. "Yes... But it was nothing... I promise..." She said. Tifa frowned as she knew something had to be up but understood if her friend wasn't ready to say just yet. "Remember hearing about how he was crazy? I have to agree with it..." Serenity said whispering the last part. Tifa raised her eyebrow as she looked at her friend. "What do you mean?" She asked. Serenity closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "He was the one who did this to me... The cut on my cheek..." She whispered. Tifa's eyes widened as she put her hand on her friends shoulder. "That crazy bastard..." She said. Serenity opened her eyes and looked down at the ground. "He did more than just that..." She whispered.

Authors End Note: So! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 3 will be out sometime within the week :D So review!


	3. Nicht Mehr Träumen Von Den Toten

Authors Note: So thank you guys so much for reading this story and thank you Mrs. Richtofen! I'm glad that you think my story is very good :D I'm almost fully german (I think about 2% of me is supposed to indian) and thank you guys in general I do hope you like this chapter since it's christmas related in a way.

Also a special thank you to Takeo on Facebook! Thank you for helping me!

Translated:

Nicht mehr träumen von den Toten: No more dreaming of the dead

mein lieber Königstochter : My Dear Princess

Geist Der Letzten

Entry 3: Nicht mehr träumen von den Toten

Serenity looked at Tifa and grabbed her hand as she looked down at the ground. "We better go and catch up with the others before they decide to leave us..." She said. Tifa nodded her head as she started to walk. "Come on..." She said. Serenity nodded her head as she began to walk next to her friend. _"Ve'll finish this later... It keeps repeating in my head... I don't want to know what he has in store..." _She thought as she looked at the posters on the walls as they went down the stairs. "Ah! It's zice of you to join us, mein lieber Königstochter!" Richtofen said standing at the end of the stairs. Serenity shivered slightly as she stood on the second to last stair. "Ja..." She said with a nod of her head. Tifa raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend. "You alright?" She asked.

Serenity smiled slightly as she walked down the last two stairs and past Richtofen. "Of course I am." She said sitting down on a chair that was near a dinning table. Dempsey sighed as he stood next to one of the windows, waiting for another horde of the undead to show up. "Look we don't have time to be sitting on our asses... Either grab a gun and help or don't come cryin' to us when those damn freakbags start eating you alive." He said looking over at Tifa then Serenity.

Richtofen had a small grin appearing across his features as an idea came to his mind. "Tifa? Vasn't it? Vhy don't you stay here with Dempshey and Takeo? He can teach you the right way to kill vhem." He said. Tifa nodded her head as she looked at Serenity. "What about Sere?" She asked.

"She vill be with me and Nikolai in the dressing room." Richtofen replied as he walked over to the dressing room doors. Serenity didn't like the feeling she had gotten but pushed it aside as she stood up. "Let's kick some ass." She said as she looked at Richtofen who was holding out a M16 towards her. "She reminds me too much of my 3rd wife..." Nikolai mumbled as he opened the doors to the dressing room.

Serenity took the M16 from Richtofen and looked at him. "Vou know how to use a gun?" He asked. Serenity shook her head no and felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks. Richtofen moved behind Serenity and put his hands on her arms. "Just remember vhese motions." He said as he nuzzled the end of the M16 to her shoulder.

Serenity nodded her head as she let Richtofen show her the motions of aiming, shooting, and reloading. "Vow... Do vou think you can remember vhose?" He asked letting go of her arms. Serenity nodded her head as she looked at Richtofen. "Yes I can." She said as she heard a low growling sound. "I believe we have company." Serenity added as she quickly moved to the other side of the dressing room and watched as a zombie jumped down out of a hole in the ceiling. _"Remember what he tought you..." _She thought as she aimed her gun and shot off a round into the zombie.

Serenity blinked a few times as she watched the zombie fall to the ground and a grin appeared across her face. "Vooks like vou remembered." Richtofen said with a grin. "Dont start acting like my 3rd wife..." Nikolai grumbled. Serenity had reload the M16 quickly. "Ready Serenity?" Nikolai asked. Serenity look at Nikolai then Richtofen and shook her head yes.

After almost 3 hours of fighting off horde after horde, everything seemed to finally calm down for awhile. "Finally..." Serenity whispered as she sat down on the ground. Richtofen looked over at the young female and raised an eyebrow. "Vou should be vore vareful." He said kneeling down next to Serenity as she gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked. Richtofen ran his gloved finger across a fresh wound which caused Serenity to hiss in pain.

"Vhat is what I meant, it seems as vought it vight have been a crawler." He said pulling out the gauze he had from before hand. "Oh... I guess your right... I should of been more careful... I didn't even realize I got that until now..." She said. Richtofen shook his head as he took care of the wound. "Neh... I believe it's time for a round of vodka!" Nikolai said pulling out a new bottle from his bag. Serenity shook her head as she looked at Nikolai. "Sorry, I can't drink... Not old enough...Well within a year I will be..." She said.

"Nonsense! You have a drink on me!" Nikolai said handing over the bottle of vodka. Serenity blushed slightly as she put the bottle to her lips and took a quick drink of the vodka. She coughed as she handed the bottle back over to Nikolai.

"Y-Yeah... I think if I ever want to be knocked out for the night... I'll just ask for a quick drink of vodka." She said. Nikolai laughed as he shook his head. "Such a lightweight." He mumbled as he walked out of the dressing room leaving Richtofen and Serenity alone.

As a few moments past the air between Serenity and Richtofen almost seemed tense. "I-I think... I'm fin-fine to get up." Serenity said trying to stand up but ended up falling on top of Richtofen. "Nein... I velieve vou are intoxicated." Richtofen said looking into Serenity's blue eyes.

Serenity blushed slightly as she felt her eyelids become heavy and passed out. Richtofen growled slightly as he slowly got Serenity off of him. _"YOU SHOULD DO IT NOW!" _A voice screamed in Richtofens mind. "Nein! It's vot the vight vime!" He hissed as he stood up. _"But Edvard... You want her vlood..." _A softer voice whispered. Richtofen closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Ves... I vo... Vut I must wait." He said as he took off his jacket and put it over Serenity's sleeping body.

Richtofen let out a sigh as he knew that the others would be bothering him with questions and decided he would stay a little longer in the dressing room with Serenity.


End file.
